User blog:MoonlightSelenia/for Varia page
The 'Varia '''are the Vongola Family's elite, independent assassination squad. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. Despite lacking loyalty and respect for other members, they are extremely loyal to their leader, Xanxus. The Varia also appears to have more than fifty subordinates ranged under the command of the main members. The Varia is apparently reclusive, only showing themselves after Iemitsu Sawada disappeared. During the Future Arc, a 32 member Varia squad led by Xanxus attack a Millefiore base in Italy in accordance with the Vongola's plan to eliminate the Millefiore. Members of Varia Xanxus Xanxus is the current leader of the Varia and Vongola IX's adopted son. He was born into poverty with just his mother, who was mentally ill. His mother discovered his Dying Will Flame when he was very young and brought him to Vongola IX. When he and his mother confronted the 9th, he took Xanxus and placed his scarf around him agreeing that he was indeed his son even though he had never seen this woman before nor her son. Xanxus has a fierce belief in the Vongola family's supremacy, and claims that even during internal conflicts, the Vongola will stand united against foreign forces. During the Varia Arc, he battles Tsuna for the Sky Vongola Ring in addition to having the position as the 10th Vongola Boss, Xanxus loses this fight. Later in the Future Arc, he remains the leader of the Varia and leads a raid against the Millefiore, taking their headquarters. He battles against one of the Fake Funeral Wreaths as well and demonstrates the strength he has gained over the past years. His Box Weapon is Ligre Tempesta Di Cielo. Superbia Squalo Superbia Squalo is an assassin and the second-in-command of the Varia, the Vongola Family's independent assassin squad. He is most notable for his long silver hair and is always seen wearing his Varia uniform in both the anime and the manga. He is a very loud character and has a tendency to shout "VOOOI!!!" (The Italian version of the plural "You") before saying something or while in battle. Squalo, as revealed in the Rain Ring Battle against Takeshi Yamamoto, cut off his left hand and replaced it with a mechanized sword. His reason for doing that was so he could better understand how the previous Sword Emperor, Tyr, (also the previous leader of the Varia) felt and battled as he did not have a left hand either. Squalo also seems to be quite perceptive, seeing right through Genkishi's Mist Illusions when the man tried to fake a loss. His Box Weapon is Grande Squalo Pioggia. Lussuria Lussuria wears an open Varia trench coat and has brown hair with a side portion of green hair. He has an extremely muscular build, and his favored battle style is Muay Thai. Lussuria has a metal plate over his left knee used to block physical attacks and cause his opponents to heavily damage themselves. He habitually wears dark sunglasses and his coat has a large ring of orange fur around the hood. In the Future Arc, Lussuria's appearance has changed. He now wears the new Varia uniform, sports a red Mohawk, and wears a Varia ring on his hand. It is highly likely that Lussuria has difficulty in his eyesight since he states "I can't see" without his glasses. His Box Weapon is Pavone Del Sereno. Leviathan Leviathan is known as 'Levi' for short, is an extremely loyal subordinate to Xanxus, so much that he only ever fights for his approval. Reborn said that once he chooses a target, whether it be a man, woman, or child, he would beat them mercilessly. He is also extremely zealous, showing up extremely (2 hours) early to fights. It is said that his speed in accomplishing his work is the best in the Varia. His Box Weapon is Torpedine Fulmine. Belphegor Belphegor is an assassin working for the Vongola's independent assassination squad, the Varia. He is known as 'Prince the Ripper' (''Purinzu za Rippa), and is often referred to as Bel. He has a crescent-shaped birthmark on the right side of his stomach that his elder identical twin brother, Rasiel also has but mirrored. It is stated in the anime that Belphegor is inferior to his twin brother in almost every way, whether it be studying or racing, causing them to detest each other. At age 8, he stabbed Rasiel, presumably to death. However this was not the case, as Rasiel was protected by his fake Mare ring and was not murdered. Belphegor was the storm half-ring bearer of the Varia during the Vongola Ring conflict. He represents the sin of sloth and is prince of an unknown country. He is known as a battle genius, but his abilities only truly present themselves when he sees his own "royal" blood, which reminds him of the time he stabbed his brother. His eyes are never shown in the manga, but at Reborn volume 24, Lussuria says that his eyes are both cool and loyal. His Box Weapon is Visone Tempesta. Mammon Viper is the holder of the Indigo pacifier. He is a member of the elite assassination team, the Varia, under the name Mammon. Known as the Arcobaleno's best spellcaster, Viper has the ability to cast illusions, as well as being able to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper (he carries a roll of paper with him); the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person. He also has a black frog named Fantasma that lies on top of his head. By turning into a yellow ouroboros (a snake, devouring its own tail and also an alchemist's symbol), which forms into a "halo" above him, Fantasma can give Mammon the ability to fly in combat. He claims to have been trying to break the Arcobaleno curse, and had sealed his pacifier so that other Arcobaleno cannot sense him with the Mammon Chain, which also seals the power of rings and boxes and such. The chain is replaced, at least by the Vongola, by the cap that conceals the rings powers the same way as the chains. Gola Mosca Gola Mosca was a killing machine sold to the Varia by the Italian Underground Economy. Mosca was originally a weapon built by the Italian Military, but construction on the project was halted and covered up until the Vongola began working on it themselves. The military stopped developing the Mosca weapon because it required a human life force that could use a strong Dying Will Flame for its own power. Xanxus placed Vongola IX within Gola Mosca to act as the machine's power source, then gave Gola Mosca the position as the Varia's Cloud Guardian. During the Cloud Guardian Battle in the Vongola Tournament, Gola Mosca is immediately ripped apart by Hibari. However, when Hibari is provoked and fails to allow Xanxus to manually turn Gola Mosca off, the machine goes berserk and fires missiles and bullets wildly. Eventually, Tsuna slices it open, stopping its rampage, but when IX falls out of Gola Mosca's remains, Xanxus frames Tsuna as having attempted to kill the man. Flan Flan is the newest officer member of the Varia in the Future who uses the 666 Hell Ring. Introduced during the Varia attack on a Millefiore base in Italy, Flan is Mammon's replacement as the group's Illusionist and is thus forced to wear a large frog hat to symbolize this. He has a calm demeanor despite being very antagonistic towards the other members of the Varia, constantly verbally attacking them. Although this has not been explained, it seems that he has a rare Genetic disorder which gives him the ability to resist pain. He has been stabbed multiple times by Belphegor and Mukuro but did not reveal to have felt any pain. According to Reborn, his profile is top secret. He is scouted to Varia, nearly kidnapped by Belphegor and Squalo. It's revealed later that his master is Mukuro Rokudo, who was released from the Vendicare prison thanks to his help. We are also led to assume that his Illusions are some of the strongest because he was able to fool the Vendice Guards who claim that "there are only three Illusionists in this world who have the ability to deceive our eyes." Tyr '''Tyr '''was the previous Sword Emperor and Varia’s Leader before Xanxus; however, he was defeated in a battle with Squalo. With this, Squalo was declared the new Sword Emperor, and to secure his seat, he defeated 100 people in a row, where every battle was filmed and the set was later given to Takeshi Yamamoto. He had only one hand, and because of this, Squalo cut off his own hand as to understand Tyr's fighting style. Trivia *Each of their names (Latin names) matches one of the Seven Deadly Sins or the respective demons of the sins, excluding Flan, as shown below: :*Lucifer - Pride - Superbia: Superbia Squalo :*Mammon - Greed - Avidita: Mammon :*Asmodeus - Lust - Lussuria: Lussuria :*Leviathan - Envy - Invidia: Leviathan :*Beelzebub - Gluttony - Golosità: Gola Mosca :*Satan - Wrath - Ira: Xanxus + Flame of Wrath :*Belphegor - Sloth - Accidia: Belphegor *On the Varia flag, under their symbol, there is a text saying: "Squadra killer autonoma di Vongola IX", which means: "Autonomous Assassination Team of Vongola IX." *Dr. Shamal was originally asked to join Varia way back in the day; however, he declined the offer. *Dino said that the Sword Emperor, Tyr, was the first Boss of Varia before Squalo killed him. *In the "Rebokku" Interview, the Varia celebrates New Year’s in Japan. *Varia is Latin for Vicocaro, a commune in Italy. *In recent Reborn! Famiglia polls, Varia ranked 3rd. *To join the Varia squad, you have to speak a minimum of seven languages. Navigation Category:Blog posts